1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an echocardiography table with movable cushions to allow a sonographer closer access to the patient and still provide comfort to the patient.
2. Description of Related Art
An echocardiography procedure is often performed on a special table with movable cushions to allow the sonographer closer access to the patient. During the procedure, the sonographer has to press a transducer firmly against the patient's chest and back in several positions to obtain an ultrasound image of the heart. The patient lies on his/her left side facing away from the sonographer.
Conventional tables have a movable cushion that rotates down or up to allow the sonographer closer access to the patient. These same tables have a second patient support cushion that is initially under the patient and then rotated down or pulled out in the area of the patient's chest to allow better access. As a result of rotating down or pulling out, an opening forms in the table. There are issues of patient comfort as the patient lies across this opening, because the patient has to hold his/her arms while hanging over the side of the cushion.
It is desired to provide a patient support table with a patient support cushion that swings between a swung in position within a recess and a swung out position clear of the recess. In the swung in position, it would be desirable for the patient support cushion to support the chest of the patient while the patient lies on his/her side. It would be desirable for the patient support cushion to support the patient's arms while the patient lies on his/her side.